


Undisclosed Desires

by Lolita



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Tysh, joshler - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita/pseuds/Lolita
Summary: Мальчики снимают новое видео.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Undisclosed Desires

\- Снимаем с четырех ракурсов, мне нужно видеть их лица со всех сторон.  
  
Режиссер четко дает указания нескольким операторам, которые выстроились перед ним в шеренгу, внимая каждому слову. Тайлер смотрит на свои ноги, они кажутся ему даже тоще обычного, в этих черных лосинах и свободных шортах поверх. Но ему жаловаться не приходится, потому что Джоша нарядили, как невесту, во все белое. Те же лосины и шорты, футболка без рукавов, но все белоснежное.

\- Итак, Тайлер, ты ложишься на кровать. Джош устраивается на тебе сверху. 

Тайлер обводит комнату взглядом, на него нацелены четыре больших профессиональных камеры, они начинают двигаться, запечатлевая каждый его шаг к кровати. Когда он лежит на ней, солдатиком, то, наконец, позволяет себе взглянуть на Джоша. Тот неуверенно подходит к краю и после приглашающего жеста режиссера взбирается на нее. Закидывает одно колено над бедрами Тайлера и осторожно переносит вес всего тела. Так они сидят с минуту, в их взглядах страх и неуверенность. 

\- Хорошо, так, еще немного. Тайлер положи руки на спину Джоша. 

Тайлер молча спрашивает разрешения у своего друга и тот едва заметно кивает. Он аккуратно кладет руки по бокам Джоша и чувствет как тот глубоко дышит и теперь замечает как вздымается его грудная клетка, он расправляет пальцы, проводит ими по ребрам, Джош вздрагивет, но не произносит ни слова.

\- Отлично! Так, теперь мне нужно, чтобы вы поцеловались.

Кажется, что они даже не удивлены этой просьбе. По крайней мере, никто из них не подает вида, пока режиссер выдает пошаговую инструкцию.

\- Джош, ты нагибаешься к нему и слегка склоняя голову влево касаешься губ Тайлера. Не меняй положения ног! Тайлер, ты, соответственно, немного поворачиваешь голову и отвечаешь на поцелуй. Руки можешь оставить как есть.

У Тайлера наконец просыпается чувство нереальности происходящего, когда Джош послушно нависает над ним, их глаза в миллиметрах друг от друга, он может рассмотреть каждую ресницу и родинку на его лице. Мгновение, и они соприкасаются губами. С этой секунды у Тайлера будто сгорает предохранитель, выключается адекватное восприятие окружающего мира, он слышит режиссера, но его слова доносятся откуда-то издалека. Все его чувства - осязание, обоняние, зрение, слух и теперь вкус сосредоточены на Джоше, на его теплых мягких губах, на его завораживающем запахе. Тайлер практически сразу превращает их невинный поцелуй во французский, Джош явно не против, и вот, они лежат на кровати и сосутся как какие-то влюбленные подростки, отдаваясь полностью этому ощущению, пока каждое движение их губ запечатлевается навечно. Сначала Тайлер водит ладонями по спине Джоша, потом ему становится этого мало, он ныряет под футболку и его обжигает горячая гладкая кожа, он жадно проводит ладонями по телу Джоша, начиная от выступающих бедренных косточек до возбужденных сосков. Когда он касается их большим пальцами, то Джош тихонько издает жалобный стон и крепче прижимается к бедрам Тайлера. И тогда Тайлер понимает, что у Джоша стоит. И у него самого стоит так, что почти больно. Джош снова стонет и Тайлеру окончательно сносит крышу, он ухватывает Джоша под бедра и перекидывает его на спину, сам оказываясь между разведенных ног. Кажется режиссер снова пытается выразить свое видение, но Тайлеру наплевать, он начинает тереться об пах Джоша и, это пиздец как сладко, он чувствует как внизу все собирается в узел отчаянного желания, как через минуту он обкончается в трусы, словно какой-то школьник. Все обрывается неожиданно, когда Джош сначала разрывает их мокрый поцелуй, а затем отталкивает Тайлера, руками упираясь в грудь, чтоб тот встал с него. Ошарашенный Тайлер подрывается с кровати, проводит рукой по лицу и волосам и осматривается. Операторы отключают свое оборудование. 

\- Отлично, мальчики! Это было просто восхитительно, вы мне преподнесли гораздо больше того, что я ожидал. У нас получится шикарный ролик!

Тайлер до сих пор не отошел от шока, он двигается в сторону своей гримерной через темный коридор, словно оглушенный, когда кто-то хватает его на полпути и тащит в другую сторону, за угол. Это Джош. Он припечатывает его к стене и кладет руку на все еще стоящий член Тайлера.

\- Не против если мы закончим, Тай? - Джош горячечно шепчет на ухо и, не дожидаясь ответа, спускается на колени, попутно стягивая одежду. Через секунду Тайлер чувствует как его член оказывается во рту Джоша, он опускает голову и даже в темноте видит синий чуб своего лучшего друга, он зарывается в него рукой и двигает в такт тому, как Джош отсасывает.

\- Покажи мне, — шепчет Тайлер и Джош послушно приподнимает голову - бесстыдно смотрит в глаза и открывает вид на его губы, плотно сжатые кольцом на члене Тайлера. Этого достаточно, чтоб тот кончил. Оргазм накрывает с головой, но он старается не закрывать глаза, чтобы видеть, как Джош сглатывает, как капли спермы стекают с его губ...

***

Тайлер резко вскидывается на кровати и ударяется головой. Он чертыхается и снова ложится, понимая, что только что ему приснился сон о том, как он кончил в рот своего лучшего друга. Он не может больше заснуть, ему не дают покоя мысли, поэтому он просто лежит и ждет когда наступит утро, старательно игнорируя свой стояк. Через пару часов автобус, на котором они едут в очередной город начинает просыпаться, слышатся разговоры, тихие, чтобы не разбудить еще спящих коллег. Тайлер отодвигает занавеску и видит свисающую руку Джоша, на секунду возникает идиотское желание прильнуть губами к пальцам барабанщика и вылизать каждый из них. Тайлер встряхивает головой и идет умываться холодной водой.


End file.
